Thank You, Mr Jane
by nyxaurora
Summary: Because eventually, the lives Patrick touched all find their ways back to him. Starts with Season 1.


**Thank You, Mr. Jane**

**Because eventually, the lives Patrick touched all find their ways back to him. Starts with Season 1.**

* * *

Red Handed-[Season 1 Episode 6]

The Dealer-[Alexandra Yee]

* * *

"Thank you, Mr. Jane," She said, smiling. "I can't say it enough. Thank you,"

"It was nothing, really. Just a small gift. Simply an apology of sorts, to say sorry for accusing you." He said in reply. "I'm sorry if this sounds rude, but what is your name? I never did catch it."

"Alexandra, Mr. Jane. Alexandra Yee"

"Please, call me Patrick. I _did_ introduce myself to you as Patrick, didn't I?" He turned as the door behind him opened.

"Jane, they've found a body near…" Lisbon trailed off. Her eyes focused on Alexandra. "Who is this, Jane?" she asked, looking at the blonde haired man once again.

"This is Alexandra Yee, Lisbon. I trust you remember her."

"The dealer from the Calida casino? Yes, I remember. Um, how is your mother?" she said, looking at the aforementioned dealer.

"Oh, she's much better now, thanks to Mr. Jane here." Alexandra replied brightly. "Well, I should go. I was only here for a short visit anyway. Goodbye, Mr. Ja- Patrick. Goodbye, Agent Lisbon." As soon as the brunette was out of sight, Lisbon turned to Jane.

"Out with it, Jane. What did you do?" she asked.

"Me? Oh, nothing," he said innocently, shooting a charming grin in the female agent's direction.

"Yeah, right. Someone we met very briefly two months ago just _happened_ to stop by to see you, of all people." She told him sarcastically. "Not to mention the whole 'thanks to Mr. Jane' thing,"

"Your observation skills are improving, Lisbon. Good for you."

"Stop trying to change the subject, Jane."

"Okay, okay," he conceded. "Remember how I made a lot of money in the casino? And how you and Van Pelt wouldn't accept my- very generous if I may add- gifts?"

"Yes," she confirmed.

"Well, I couldn't really think of anything I needed it for, so I gave half of it to Alexandra Yee to pay for her mother's treatment," he said, as if people gave random strangers a quarter of a million dollars all the time.

"You what? But you don't even know her!" she exclaimed. When he had refused to say what he had done with the money to Rigsby and Cho, she had thought nothing of it. Lisbon had assumed that Jane had spent it on something frivolous, and she had certainly hoped he had used the money to replace the death trap he called a car. She had no idea he would do something like this… "Wait, you said half." She noted. "What did you do with the other half of the money?"

"Spent it, obviously. What else could I have done with it?" he said, getting up. "I believe you were saying something about a body? About time we had a case, I was getting _so_ bored." He strode out of the room purposefully. As she followed him, Lisbon heard him say the same thing to Rigsby, and listened to Van Pelt, who had heard, chastise Jane about not having proper respect for the dead man. She heard the blue-eyed man respond, in turn, that the man was dead and therefore would not care how much respect anyone had for him.

While this was going on, her body moved around the room, as if on autopilot. Her thoughts however, were a different story. Jane had given $250,000 to a girl he had met briefly while on a case to help her mother. The idea of him keeping the other half of the money seemed ridiculous now. Actually, it was the idea of Jane _spending _the money that was bizarre. She wasn't even sure if the man owned any more clothes than the ones he wore to work. When had she seen him out of those three piece suits of his? The answer: never. He had three suits and she had never seen him out of them. Lisbon knew he got paid for each case he closed, but couldn't remember him spending money on anything but food or gifts for various members of the team.

She could ask Van Pelt to bring up a record of Jane's finances… no. Jane was her- as much as she loathed to admit it- friend. And friends don't do background checks on each other just because they're curious. So, she decided, she would wait until the curly headed man revealed what he had done with the money. With this in mind, she told Rigsby and Jane to come with her to go check out the body. They left, and slowly, Jane's generosity was put out of Lisbon's mind as she focused on the case that Jane had no doubt solved within the first few minutes they had spent at the crime scene.

* * *

**A/N: Short I know, but this is my first fanfic. Should I continue? Or just end it here? If I continue it'll probably be about the siblings/other family members of the victims that Jane [sorta] befriended. Reviews are appreciated. **


End file.
